


Monkey Tales

by wonderminterplus



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! drabbles. Mostly Gibson/Otto pairing. Also plenty of au's and some ocs in some drabbles.
Relationships: Gibson/Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Cooking

Gibson heard the sound of pans clashing coming from the kitchen. Loud clattering that sounded like pans had fallen. He was unsure of who was cooking at this moment in time but Gibson decided to check on that racket.

Walking into the kitchen Gibson found Otto in the midst of all the clamor. He was currently was trying to re stack a pile of pans that clearly been the source of the sounds. The stack was far too tall though as it towered over Otto. Gibson had not been aware they had owned that many pans.

The stack was starting to teeter just a bit and Gibson silently moved in to get it balanced so it would not all go crashing down on top of Otto.

"Careful there Otto. Your pan stack was a bit unstable." Gibson said.

Otto peered up at Gibson, perking up at the sight of him.

"Oh hey Gibson! Want to see what i'm making?" Otto asked, totally ignoring the fact he nearly had a pile of pans fall on him.

"Yes of course. Let's just change the height of this pan pile a bit first." Gibson said.

Once the pan pile was dealt with Gibson joined Otto at the kitchen counter. Sitting on a pan that was cooling was a almost familiar looking food.

"Is that Wonderful Meat World food?" Gibson asked, concerned.

"Nope. Otto food. Just made to look and taste like the food from Wonderful Meat World.." Otto said.

Gibson couldn't help but shudder at the memory of the incident with said so called fast food place. 

"Why in the world would you want to recreate that?" Gibson asked.

"Oh, not the exact ingredients of course. Mainly I want to get the look and something like the flavor." Otto said.

Gibson still did not quite get the appeal considering that whole incident and just how disgusting it really had been. Despite that, Gibson decided to try to block out the incident for now.

"I take it those were test pieces?" Gibson asked, pointing at a few other pans with misshapen looking meat cones.

Otto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, those are mainly me trying to get the shape down right. I've finally figured out the way to shape it and get it to keep it's shape. Now it's about taste." Otto said.

"Mmm, maybe I can help." Gibson said.

"You can cook? I've never seen you cook." Otto said.

Gibson waved off that uncertainty.

"Cooking involves a form of chemistry. I should be able to replicate the necessary elements of such a meal easily enough." Gibson said.

The blue and green monkey set to their task. Otto showed Gibson how he shaped the meat and Gibson had some suggestions on heat settings. Between the both of them they tried different spices .Preferred cooking time later the meat cone was ready to come out. Unfortunately it didn't taste as good as planned. Both Otto and Gibson spat out the food when trying it.

"Oh yuck!" Otto said.

Gibson had to agree. He did have the grace to spit his food into the trash can near by instead of on the floor.

"It seems like we might have missed the mark." Gibson said.

"This is actually better then the last meat cone at least." Otto said.

Gibson thought about it for a moment. He was not ready to admit that he was at a bit of a loss. He wanted this to succeed for Otto's sake.  
There had to be something he could do. 

"There are still a few things we can try." Gibson said finally. "If we work together.."

Half a hour later Gibson and Otto had rigged something up together that seemed like it would get them somewhere in their quest to make successful meat treats. It really did seem to be working given the delicious smell of cooking meat that was beginning to fill the room.

As they both stood near the device to keep an eye on the cooking Otto couldn't help but look up at Gibson.The way Gibson was so intent on getting the project to work clearly because Otto cared so much about it brought a feeling of warmth to Otto. 

Silently he took one of Gibson's hands and his tail wrapped around Gibson's.

"Thanks Gibson. For trying so hard on this. I appreciate it." Otto said.

Gibson smiled and leaned his forehead against Otto's.

"Well, anything for you after all." he said.

In that moment the two monkeys were very much content and wrapped up in each other. So neither monkey was paying attention to the meat that was being cooked. If they had they would had seen that something was going greatly wrong with it. The meat was beginning to balloon and shake.

The delicious smell in the room turned to the smell of something burning very quickly. It took Gibson and Otto out of their moment. Too late. Gibson and Otto only had time to duck behind a table for some form of cover  
In a massive boom the meat exploded.

Moments later the sound of the others storming in was heard. They quickly surveyed the situation. A room splattered with charred meat and two robot monkeys hidden under the table.

"What happened in here?" Sprx cried.

"Did the oven throw up?" Nova asked.

"No." Gibson said, peering out from beneath the table. "More like perhaps the invention we put together was not the best thing to use for cooking."

"I'll say." Chiro said, moving aside to avoid a blob of meat that dripped down from the kitchen.

Otto and Gibson came out from underneath the table and stepped up to a large pile of the charred meat, looking just a bit forlorn over what their tinkering with cooking had wrought.

"We should not taste this." Gibson said.

"I would second that." Antauri said.

Otto sighed.

"Yeah, I give up on this. Maybe it's better that we can not pull this off." Otto said.

His expression did turned more upbeat a moment later.

"But hey. at least it was fun trying. Want to try cooking something else sometime, Gibson?" Otto asked.

Gibson smiled.

"Perhaps something more on the sweet side next time. I've had enough of meat for the moment." Gibson said.


	2. In It's Place ( evil! Otto au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to explain this one. Let's see, first off, I have a au where in the end of the episode "Thingy" Gibson did not get cured by the end and ended up doing evil things at Skeleton King's side.
> 
> It branched into making other evil! aus, and here's one of the evil! Otto au drabbles.

Everything was in order and working perfectly. Not a thing out of place.

To make things even better, Gibson was here.

So yes, Gibson was currently trying to fight him. But he still had Gibson here, separated from the rest of the team. 

"Otto, please see reason." Gibson begged Otto.

Otto tilted his head as he thought about what Gibson had said.

"But I am!" Otto said. "I see it so much better then I ever have before. Even better, I see a order. My kind of order. One you and everyone else will follow soon." Otto said.

Gibson watched Otto talk with what could only be described as a horrified expression. It almost hurt Otto. Almost.

He didn't want to think too deeply on it now. He still had plans to enact. 

Otto moved, startling Gibson. Like the blue monkey had not quite thought Otto would just attack. Still Gibson changed his hands to drills and put them up to shield from a buzz saw attack. It was too bad that was not Otto's plan of attack. 

Instead he moved off to Gibson's side, going right by him. Otto's tail then slapped something to the back of Gibson's neck.

Gibson screamed in pain as the device affixed to the back of his neck.

Otto stood behind Gibson, waiting for the device to stop sparking and the light to turn green. Once that light had turned green Otto smiled.

"Okay, Gibson. Stand down." Otto said.

"What in the world makes you thi-"

Gibsons's drills went back to his normal hands.

"What?" Gibson said to himself, horrified. 

He was even more horrified when he found he couldn't move. Whatever Otto had done with the device he had affixed to the back of his neck, it was controlling him.

"Good, it works." Otto said ever so calmly. "Now, follow me." 

Otto started to walk and Gibson found his feet moving against his own will. No matter how much he tried to fight his feet kept moving.

He kept on walking, Otto not even looking back at him to make sure Gibson was behind him. Otto was that sure about his device.

Gibson couldn't really fault him on that. There didn't seem to be any give in this device. No matter how much he tried to make any move other then following Otto, nothing happened. The only thing he had that was his now was his voice and mind.

"Otto, please. This isn't you." Gibson cried.

Otto was not listening. He lead Gibson into a area where the metal scrap had started to clear up a bit. And in the center there was a throne. It was made out of metal parts. The back of it high and imposing. 

Walking to the throne and then sitting on it Otto spoke once more, another order.

"Bow." Otto ordered.

Gibson's body followed the order even though he tried to fight it.

Even after bowed down he found could not get out of his bowed position. He suspected he would not be able to until Otto said that he was allowed to.

Otto smirked at this sight. 

"See how easy it is to leave everything to me." Otto said.

"Otto you are honestly scaring me right now. Please-" Gibson said.

"But why? You don't need to worry about making a single wrong action again! Because it'll only be the actions I allow. And with everything I make, it's basically perfect." Otto said.

Otto smiled down at Gibson.

"And don't worry about Skeleton King. I'm sure I can convince him to let me keep you around if I asked." Otto said.

Gibson did not like the sound of that at all. He was also sure that Skeleton King would not leave him in control of his own mind even with Otto's device attached to him. Devices after all could be removed. Evil mind control was a lot harder to fight.

The team would find him soon enough, he was sure of it. He just needed to delay. 

A hard thing to do when he could not even move from this bowed position. But he could still use his voice.

His eyes searched for something, anything that he could talk about that would start a conversation that would delay things.

It took a moment, but his gaze fell on the thing that could cause a delay. At least he hoped so.

"Does Skeleton King know you built yourself a throne?" Gibson asked. 

Otto paused in his actions and frowned. Turning back to face Gibson his expression turned just a bit stony.

"Always so clever, my Gibson. But I think you would be smart to keep your mouth shut about that." Otto said. 

"He doesn't know then?" Gibson said.

Otto stood up from the throne and stepped towards Gibson now. Gibson was starting to wonder if maybe his plan was a bit more unsafe then he had thought it would be.

"You need to understand something." Otto said.

Otto put a foot on Gibson's back. The touch was light, not much strength to it and not anywhere close to painful. Not yet anyways, Gibson was sure.

"Something very important." Otto continued. 

He put weight down on Gibson's back. Gibson cringed, on the edge of crying out.

"I can break you. Break you and put you back together the way I want. Do you understand that?" Otto asked.

Gibson did not reply.

Otto pushed down just a bit more. This time it was painful. And Gibson did cry out.

"Or i'll make you. Understand?" Otto said, his gaze intense.

Gibson could not keep this up for much longer. Through gritted teeth he spoke.

"Understood." Gibson said.

Otto expression turned on a dime, suddenly a smile on his face. It was almost like the old Otto. He took his foot off of Gibson's back, taking away the pain as well.

"Good. I'm happy we understand each other." Otto said.

Otto turned and went back to his throne. He didn't sit down this time. Rather he gazed out at his surroundings.

"This is the beginning. My empire." Otto said.

Otto was gesturing to everything around him.

"I made everything here. In a span of two months. Imagine what I can do in six months. A year!" Otto cried.

Gibson had to admit to himself, it was impressive how much Otto really had made in two months. Even if it was all to cause chaos and destruction.

"I have to ask, are you impressed yet?" Otto asked suddenly.

Gibson was not sure how to answer that. Yes, it was all impressive. But also terrifying. He wasn't sure what answer Otto was looking for right now. So he said nothing.

That didn't seem to make Otto happy, the green monkey allowing a small frown on his face.

"It's not a hard question, Gibson. Are you impressed?" Otto asked again.

"It.. is impressive that you've made so much in so little time, yes." Gibson said finally.

There was a tense moment. Then that tenseness in the air disappeared as Otto smiled lightly.

"Good! Looks like I finally really do have your attention." Otto said.

Was this something that an not corrupted Otto worried about? About getting his attention with his creations? Gibson wasn't sure. And he wasn't sure he get an actual answer from corrupted Otto.

The sudden sound of breaking machines from not far off made Otto look up. It didn't take him very long to understand. The rest of the team had arrived.

"Ah, I see. This was your plan." Otto said, sounding annoyed. "To stall. I really should have known. We'll get back to this conversation later."

Chiro was as normal ahead of the team. He pointed to Otto.

"Otto, let Gibson go." Chiro said.

Otto extended his arms out in a almost welcoming gesture.

"I'm glad you're all here. I've worked hard to make sure things were ready for your visit. I have some control devices ready for all of you. Yes, even you Chiro. I had to have some help for that one. But it will work. And then everything will be perfect!" Otto said 

"Like we'll let you put control devices on us!" Nova snapped.

Otto shrugged.

"I didn't think you just let me. I know you all better then that."

Robotic sentries appeared from towers of metal near the throne. Otto smirked.

"But they can help. So... let's do this then?


	3. Further Control (Evil! Otto au)

Getting captured by Otto again had not been a thing on Gibson's to do list but here he was. 

The day had even started off well. He and the team had been checking out a sighting of some Otto made machine that was causing trouble.They were in the middle of the fight when another, unexpected machine had attacked Gibson out of no where. He had only had time to hear his team calling his name before blacking out.

Now here he was, in Otto's lair once more and away from the others. Gibson's hands had been secured in hand covering shackles, so there was no using his drills to fight if he had to.

Not that he was really wanting to fight Otto if he had a choice.

As Gibson was lead into what looked like Otto's work shop and before Otto. 

Otto stopped working on the small device he was working with and smiled lightly at the sight of Gibson.

"Glad you're here." Otto said.

"You didn't give me a choice." Gibson said.

"I suppose that's true. But still, i'm glad you're here. I have something I've been working on that I want to show you." Otto said.

Gibson felt a twinge of worry at that. The last time Otto made something it was a device that could control him that ended up affixed to the back of his neck. He had just been lucky the team were able to get it off.

He was scared of what Otto had came up with now. That and somewhat curious though he would not admit that out loud.

Otto lead Gibson towards a part of the room where there were a set of tubes. Very familiar to the tubes in the super robot.

Set in the blue tube was a robotic shell that looked very much like it was Gibson's size and color. The only difference really was a series of dark, metal bands around the neck and the wrist sections. Gibson was unsure if those were decorative or had some use. 

He had a very terrible feeling about this.

"Look at all the features I put in! There's a scanner, a set of various devices for testing all sorts of samples. and so much more. It's basically a lab set up right in the body!" Otto said.

Gibson felt a chill beginning to climb up his spine. 

"Otto... what.. what is this exactly?" Gibson asked.

Gibson had a horrible feeling that he knew already what Otto was getting at.

Otto gestured to the robot shell, looking so proud.

"This is your new body." Otto said.

The horror that Gibson had hoped was not the case truly was. How had Otto grown so much worse? The controlling device had been terrifying enough. But this was a whole new level of terror.

He spotted the other shells, color coded for the rest of the team. The plan was very clear now. Gibson could not let Otto succeed in this.

"No, no i am not going along with this." Gibson said, horror clear on his face.

Otto was still smiling despite Gibson's expression.

"It'll be okay. I promise it won't hurt." Otto said. "And after you're in your new body we can start on getting the others together and-" 

Gibson shook his head.

"I don't want a new body. I like this body!" Gibson cried.

Otto kept on talking.

"You'll thank me after you're in your new body." Otto said.

Gibson shook his head. He tried to move away from Otto, to look for a path to getting his tail out of here. Even with his hands secured, Gibson tried to make a dash for the exit. He made it a short distance but Otto was prepared for this. He pressed a button set in his own forearm. Robot guards blocked his path to the exit.

Gibson would have to figure another way out.

Otto frowned at Gibson. He started over towards Gibson who was still moving, trying to avoid Otto and find another way out of this place. Otto grabbed for Gibson's arm.

"Stop fighting me. You're only making things harder for yourself." Otto said.

Gibson dodged the attempt to grab his arm. Otto showed his teeth and grabbed for Gibson's arm again.

"I said stop fighting me!" Otto shouted.

Gibson slapped Otto across the face with his tail. Otto yelped at the action. It only distracted Otto for a moment though and Otto grabbed Gibson by the tail and yanked Gibson closer. Gibson screeched and tried to hit Otto with his shackled hands.

The guards moved, gripping Gibson by the shoulders before he could hit Otto.

Gibson struggled wildly with the guards. It did nothing to help and Gibson was brought over to a work table.

He knew what would happen here.

"Otto don't do this! I am begging you!" Gibson cried.

Otto took a moment, getting his cool back after that small scuffle. Then he ever so calmly spoke.

"You are not walking out of here in your old body. So get use to the idea." Otto said.

Gibson was placed down on the work table. He tried to sit up and scramble off the table. Too late. He was secured to the table with metal bands. Gibson struggled against them, even more so when Otto approched the table.

"Oh Gibson..." Otto said, taking the sides of Gibson's face and putting his forehead up against Gibson's.

"We're going to be so happy. You'll see."


	4. Before You Head Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a bit after the end of the "Thingy" Episode.

They were only hours away from Thingy's home planet. Soon he would be planet side and among his kind.

Chiro had expressed a small amount of sorrow about the fact he would miss Thingy. Even though he knew this was the right thing to do.

That did not mean though that their last day would be sad.

Everyone but Chiro and Otto were in the recreation room area. They were not without Chiro and Otto's company for long though as Chiro strode in the recreation room area of the robot, a large blanket in tow and Thingy bouncing at his heels.

"What are you doing, Chiro?" Sprx asked.

"Setting up a indoor picnic." Chiro said. "I figured since t's Thingy's last day here. We should at least send him off with a nice celebration." Chiro said.

Otto walked into the room after Chiro, carrying three picnic baskets, two in arms, one with his tail.

"I helped with the food." Otto said.

One of the baskets fell out of Otto's hands but Nova was quick and caught it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks." Otto said.

"Sound like a great idea, kid." Sprx said.

With a little help from everyone they soon had the picnic put together. The group gathered on the blanket.

Technically Antauri was not so much on the blanket as he was floating above it slightly. But that was Antauri. He was enjoying the tea that had been brewed just for him.

There also was plenty of good food to go around and everyone was enjoying it.

"I'm afraid I had my hand on the last cinnamon bun first." Gibson said, his hand indeed on said cinnamon bun.

Sprx, the other monkey going for the cinnamon bun, thought a moment before smirking.

"Gibson's turning evil..." Sprx said.

Gibson frowned.

"One, would you let that go? Two, don't you dare!" Gibson snapped.

Sprx laughed.

"I'm only playing, relax." Sprx said. "You may have the last cinnamon bun without the threat of Thingy saliva."

"How kind of you." Gibson grumbled.

"Not going to let you forget the whole being evil thing for awhile though." Sprx said. "Though tell you what, if I ever go evil you can bring it up a lot too after."

Soon the Super Robot landed on the planet. It was a nice, forest area that they had landed near. It seemed like a good place to leave Thingy.

"Now you be safe, okay Thingy?" Chiro said.

Thingy whined.

"I know, but you're going to be happier with others like you. I know you will." Chiro said.

Thingy still was clearly upset with the idea of leaving the team. He tried to jump back into Chiro's arms.

"Aw, come on Thingy. Don't make this even harder then it is." Chiro said.

It looked like this would take hours when Otto called out.

"Look! More thingy's!" Otto cried.

Indeed there were more of the creatures that Thingy was. They just were hopping out from the bushes, unaware they had company at first. They froze once they saw the team and kept their distance. Chiro wondered if they only did not flee because of Thingy being here.

Thingy was curious now, gaze locked on the others. Chiro set Thingy back down onto the ground.

"Go on. You can do it." Chiro said.

Thingy hesitated. He looked back and fourth at the team more then once before with a deep breath hopped off to join the others of his kind.

The team watched to make sure that Thingy was well received by the other little fuzzy creatures. When there was no sign of aggression and they started to leave, the team moved to head back to the super robot.

"I'm going to miss him." Chiro said.

"I know. But you did the right thing." Antauri said.

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chiro said.

A moment of silence then Chiro spoke.

"I think there might be some pie left. First one back to the robot gets the last piece.!"

There was a scramble between Otto, Nova, Chiro, and Sprx to get to the robot first.

Yet somehow Antauri won.


	5. Sleep Well (sea monkey au)

The sea monkey pod had a busy day traveling as far as they did. Following ancient ocean paths that were said to lead to a great knowledge. A long journey.

And a dangerous one. Ancient creatures from the deep, sea witches, and a ever persistent skull head pirate following them were just the tip of the iceberg of their dangers they faced. 

But now night had fallen and it was time to relax.

They said there were safety in numbers. Gibson supposed that he should had insisted they sleep in the underwater cave they had found with the rest of the pod. But Otto liked to sleep on the surface of the water so that he could see the stars. Gibson thought them pretty as well. And seeing Otto happy about star gazing as they fell asleep was a soft, sweet moment that was worth the possible danger.

Besides, as a lion fish type of sea monkey he did have some defense in his barbs. One he kept sheathed for the moment so not to poison his clown fish sea monkey mate.

With the fact that they had some minor protection, Gibson tried to put worry to the back of his mind.

On this clear night, they made a bed from sea weed. And then among the sea weed they floated on their backs.

It was easy enough to build the sea weed beds. The material was everywhere and both sea monkeys were clever enough to find a way to make them quickly but sturdy enough for a nights use.

Once the bed were done they then entwined their hands to ensure neither would float away from the other. A action both had observed otters doing. A smart thing to copy Gibson thought.

There was a comfort to it all. The way he could feel Otto's every breath, being side by side with him. The warmth of his fur on his upper half. Already Gibson was relaxing.

In the quiet of the night they started to doze off. Before they could fall asleep completely, Otto spoke.

"Night." Otto mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep well." Gibson said, also with a sleepy tone.

Otto put his face against Gibson's neck, his breath soft and warm. Gibson felt his eyes closing from the comfort and feeling so safe in this moment. Slowly, with the waves rocking them and the star light shining in the sky, reflecting in the water and appearing like a sea of stars, they fell asleep. Not to be disturbed until the morning light.


	6. Tag ( sea monkey au)

The sea monkey pod were taking a break from the rigors of traveling. Everyone just needed time to relax and destress. It had been a long journey so far and with more then one run in with pirates, they just needed the relaxation time.

They had already caught some fish and gathered some kelp to eat. So food had been taken care of.

Rest itself followed when pod took turns sleeping. And after that short snooze it was Sprx who came up with the idea of a game.

"I bet I can tag more fish then the rest of you." Sprx said.

Antauri glanced at Sprx.

"Did we not already spend time catching fish?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a game. That was survival. Need to have some fun once in awhile." Sprx said.

"Sprx has a point." Chiro said.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Otto cried.

The pod chose one fish to focus on. A bright yellow and blue one. It was big enough to be somewhat easier to tag small enough it could be still slippery. Antauri was keeping score for the game. He watched from the sidelines as the rest of the pod began their game.

Nova was the first to tag the fish in only the first minute.

"Point for Nova." Antauri said.

"Yeah!" Nova cried.

Sprx and Chiro went for the fish at the same time. This only promised disaster. No one had time to warn them before both Chiro and Sprx met head on. 

"Ow!" both cried at the same time.  
"I'm surprised neither of you two cracked your heads open." Gibson said.

"Are we sure I didn't?" Chiro asked, still rubbing the spot when he and Sprx had hit.

Otto meanwhile was still in the game.

"This one's a slippery little fish." Otto said, so close to tagging the fish.

The fish as if in response to Otto's words, veered to the left, avoiding Otto's hand once more. After a few more tries Otto gave up on trying to tag the fish. Instead he swam over to Gibson and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag!" Otto cried.

"Otto, we're suppose to be tagging the fish, not each other." Gibson said.

"Just what someone who is it would say." Otto said.

"Yeah, Gibson's it!" Sprx said.

"Wait, we are switching games?" Gibson asked.

No one answered Gibson. Everyone just scattered away from him.

Gibson was not quite the fan of sudden game changes but went after the nearest member of the pod. Which happened to be Nova.

Antauri, sensing score was no longer needed to be kept just meditated. 

Nova proved to be just as hard to tag as she was good at tagging fish. And Sprx passed right by behind Gibson. He was out of reach by time Gibson turned to try and tag him.

There were a couple of more passes from Sprx. Each time Gibson missed him.

Eventually Gibson gave up on trying to tag Sprx. Instead Gibson found a new target in Otto. Otto saw Gibson swimming towards him, laughed and swam in the opposite direction.

"Missed!" Otto cried as Gibson tried to go in for a tag.

"I'll tag you sooner or later. You know this." Gibson said.

Otto just laughed. 

It seemed now that Gibson was focused on tagging Otto now. Though the game as tag did not last very long. And eventually they met and instead of continuing the game they embraced. They both laughed and laid their foreheads against each others.

"I think Gibson and Otto are out." Chiro said.

"Yeah, take it elsewhere you two!" Sprx cried.

After that the game of tag just fizzled put because there was no longer someone it.


	7. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the drabbles that involve my oc Mira. Mira is a shape shifting species that in the egg scans it's surroundings and takes on a form related to the beings around it. Which is why there is a teal little robot money running round. There is more to her species and story line. But for now, drabble.

It was approaching night time hours and while Gibson was working in his lab he suddenly stopped work as it occurred to Gibson it had been quiet for too long. Very quiet.

As a parent of a small semi shape shifting child, this was suspicious. It was time to check on Mira.

A quick check around the robot revealed that she was not in her quarters, or with Otto who was currently napping. He was starting to worry just a tiny bit when he found her.

Mira was sitting on the kitchen floor, currently chewing on a cookie, and surrounded by about a dozen more untouched cookies.

This of course was not something that she was supposed to have. Not so many anyways.Even with Mira's species exact diet needs a mystery, there had to be an attempt to give her what they hoped was a proper diet for her. And so far that had been working quite well.

Even then, Mira had a clear sweet tooth and sneak sweets if she could help it. And being clever she had figured out a multiple of ways they had gone about trying to keep her out of the snacks. The voice activated lock cabinet was just the newest failure in those attempts it seemed

A quick look at the cabinet told Gibson there were no signs of forced opening. Not even scratches on the door.

"That was a voice coded lock." Gibson said to Mira. " How did you ever-" 

Mira answered back in Gibson's voice.

"I opened it myself." she said.

Gibson was startled but only a moment. He supposed he shouldn't had been that shocked at all but still it was startling. 

"Learned a new trick have we?" Gibson asked.

"Yup!" Mira said, this time in her voice.

" I see we will have to try something different to keep you out of the snacks." Gibson said.

Mira shrugged and went back to eating her ill gotten cookies. 

"Oh no, you can not eat all those cookies. You are going to get sick." Gibson said.

Mira ate the cookies faster. 

"Hey!"


	8. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mira related one.

The Super Robot had made a stop on a planet for some food supplies. Said stop happened to be right near a beach. Gibson and Otto thought this a good time to introduce Mira to what a ocean was in real life. So with Sprx and Nova joining them and Chiro and Antauri getting the supplies, they went to the beach.

"Lots of water." Mira said after a moment of watching the water.

"Yes. A good observation Mira." Gibson said.

Mira moved to Otto's shoulder, still looking out over the water. 

It was clear that Mira was not quite sure what to make of the ocean. And when she was placed down on the sand she stuck close to Otto and Gibson. But it really wasn't long before Mira had gotten use to the idea of the ocean and was gallivanting around in the surf.

"Aw, I'm glad she's enjoying herself here." Gibson said.

"Me too." Otto said.

Otto was silent a moment before smiling.

"It's a nice view here, Looking out on the ocean." Otto said.

Gibson smiled back.

"Agreed" Gibson said. "And very calming."

They stood there, hands joined. And they looked over over the ocean a bit longer. Then a loud giggle from where they had last seen Mira reminded both parents that they should be keeping a better eye on their daughter. Gibson saw Mira first.

"And she has found some of the local ocean plant life." Gibson noted.

Mira was covered in the green sea weed that was spread out on the beach.

"I'm a sea monster!" Mira proclaimed.

"I see. Are you a friendly sea monster?" Otto asked.

"No." Mira said with a serious tone.

Then she shouted.

"Sea monster attack!" 

She shook her body and the sea weed covering her so that water droplets went spraying on Gibson and Otto.

"Ah! Mira please!" Gibson cried.

Mira stopped shaking long enough to giggle and look for her next victim. She saw Nova, standing not that far away but still out of range of the initial attack. She turned to Nova, intent on another sea monster attack.

"Can I bribe the sea monster into not attacking me?" Nova asked.

Mira thought about it.

"You might." she said.

Nova offered a sea shell she had came across earlier.

"An acceptable bribe." Mira said.

Nova smiled.

"Can I also convince the monster to go direct her monster attack to Sprx?" Nova asked.

"You can." Mira said.

Mira shuffled over to Sprx.

"Hi little one, what are you up to-" Sprx asked.

"Monster Attack!" Mira shouted again.

More shaking, more water droplets. Sprx yelped.

"I know you did this Nova!" Sprx called over to Nova after the monster attack.

Nova only smiled.

Chiro and Antauri arrived to meet back with the rest of the team. Mira spotted them and shuffled up to them.

"I'm a monster." Mira announced once more.

"I can see that. However, I'm unsure if we have gotten the right food supplies to feed little monsters." Antauri said.

Mira thought about that before taking the sea weed off.

"I'm not a monster anymore." Mira announced.


	9. A moment (evil! Gibson au)

Otto sat in his cell. His hands were encased in the familiar shackles that made sure he could not use his buzz saws.

He had no idea what the exact plot was this time. And the main question was if this was a personal thing to the evil version of Gibson or if this was part of a bigger plot.Otto would find out, beginning the familiar struggle of trying to talk down the evil version of the one he loved.

"Welcome back." Gibson said, approaching the cell.

Otto looked up at Gibson.

"Gibson, you know that the rest of the team will be here soon. Just please, stop-" Otto said.

Gibson waved off Otto's words as if they meant very little to him. Which, they honestly probably did.This did not deter Otto at all. Otto kept trying. He stood and got closer to the bars.

"I swear, it's not too late." Otto said.

Gibson moved suddenly, his arms reaching out towards Otto. In one quick motion, Gibson had grabbed Otto by the chin. He pulled the green monkey's face closer to his own.Otto nearly yelped at the action but did not try to pull away. He was frozen.

"Do us both a favor and spare me this whole "I believe in you" speech. It's really unbecoming." Gibson said.

Gibson then gave a smirk, gaze never leaving Otto's own. Otto was feeling a bit of panic at this action. He said nothing at all and would not break eye contact.The display of power quickly shifted to something different. The moment Gibson felt it he frowned.

This wasn't exactly what Gibson had planned in this move. It had been meant to be a intimidation tactic.And now he was just as much caught in this action as Otto was.There was tension here. Both of them could sense that. It was thick enough to cut and could not be so easily ignored. Nor was it easy to break from it.

Both of them were afraid to move. If only because it would spark something for sure if they did. Something that neither of them could afford to pursue. Especially not now.But something very much might had happened if not for a sudden voice.

"What are you doing?"

Gibson almost screeched. Mandarin's voice had startled Gibson and he pushed Otto back deep into the cell in his short panic.He turned to face Mandarin, who did not look at all amused by the scene he had came across.

"I did not know you were there." Gibson said.

"Clearly. I will ask again. What were you doing?" Mandarin asked.

Gibson felt two different urges then. The first was to look back at Otto. The second was punch Mandarin for this interruption. He did neither.

"I was only getting information from the prisoner." Gibson lied.

Mandarin frowned.

"Were you now?" he asked.

"Yes." Gibson snarled. 

"That's all."Mandarin clearly did not believe Gibson at all.

He crossed his arms, that judgmental look in his eyes.

"I would advise against getting cozy with the prisoner." Mandarin said.

Gibson snarled once more.

"I am not getting as you put it, cozy. I was-" Gibson said.

"Yes, yes, I am fully aware of what you said and possibly actually think you were doing." Mandarin said. "But I still give you this warning. I suggest you heed it." 

Gibson crossed his arms. 

"You are not my leader anymore. And I know full well what I am doing." Gibson said.

Mandarin opened his mouth to argue. But something stilled his words. He just turned to leave.

"Ignore me at your own risk." Mandarin said.

With that Mandarin walked off. Mandarin gone, Gibson looked over at Otto. He snarled at Otto, making Otto scramble back into the cell deeper once more. Satisfied with that Gibson stormed off to think. 


	10. lab safety (Gibson/Otto)

One afternoon in the super robot and Otto was going to talk to Gibson about one of his newer projects. He expected to find Gibson in his lab and was correct in that guess.

"Hey Gibson, have a moment?" Otto asked.

"For you? Of course." Gibson said, carefully putting aside his project.

Otto then noticed something very off.

"You do experiments without safety goggles and a lab coat!?" Otto cried.

Gibson shrugged.

"I know that they are a good idea but I didn't really think about it-"

"No, you can't just do that!" Otto cried sounding so very horrified by this new knowledge. "Even I wear goggles for my eyes when I'm welding."

Gibson wasn't going to deny that Otto was making a good point.

"I just tend to get so excited about getting right to the experiment I forget about safety gear." Gibson admitted.

Otto crossed his arms, the shock on his face turning to a mild displeasure. 

"Do you even own safety goggles or a lab coat?" Otto asked.

".. I have a lab coat." Gibson said softly.

"Gibson!" Otto cried.

"I know, I know. Not a good thing." Gibson said.

With this new knowledge about Gibson's lab habits Otto had to take a moment. He couldn't help it. So many moments that Gibson could had gotten hurt by a lab accident just because he didn't have the right safety gear. He would not let this stand.

"I'll start reminding you." Otto said.

"You don't really need to bother with that Otto. I don't need to-"

Otto took Gibson by the hand. There was a grip to them, though tender at the same time. It was enough to stop Gibson in his tracks and look Otto in the eyes.

"Just want to make sure you stay safe when you can." Otto said. "With what we do, don't always have many chances to be safe. So why put yourself in more risk when you don't need to?" Otto said.

Gibson was a bit taken aback by this moment.

"Otto? Do you think about that a lot? About not being safe?" Gibson asked.

"Sometimes. I mean it is what is but-" Otto said.

"Right. But sometimes you think you'll lose me. Like how I think sometimes what would I do if I ever lost you." Gibson said.

Otto smiled if a bit ruefully.

"Looks like we worry about the same thing." Otto said.

"Quite... and with that knowledge maybe I can go along with having a reminder to put on proper lab safety gear." Gibson said.

Otto smiled again, this time a happy one.

"First you got to get the safety goggles." Otto said.

Gibson laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

a little extra...

"Gibson wait!" Otto called out.

Gibson stopped his work of getting his experiment set up.

"yes Otto?" Gibson said.

"You forgot your safety goggles." Otto said.

Gibson to checked his goggle free face. with his hand to see Otto was correct.

"Oh, you're right. How could I keep doing that?" Gibson said.

Otto took the safety goggles off the peg that they had still been hanging on right next to the lab coat and handed them to Gibson.

"Thank you for reminding me." Gibson said.

Otto grinned, holding out the lab coat as well.

"Don't forget the lab coat too." Otto added in.

Gibson took the lab coat and slipped it on.

"There. I am now wearing proper lab safety gear." Gibson said.

"Actually, one more thing." Otto said.

Gibson was about to ask what lab safety gear he was missing when Otto leaned in gave Gibson a quick kiss before grinning.

"There. Now you're ready." Otto said.

"Very sly. What if I need extra-" Gibson started to say when a voice interrupted.

"You know, for two monkeys interested in safety I think the fact you left that burner on under that vial wasn't smart." Sprx said from the door way.

Gibson swore and lunged for the his project before realizing that the burner was not on. Before he could yell at Sprx the red monkey was gone, laughter still able to be heard.


	11. Choice ( Evil! Otto au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt from tumblr. Also not really a good ending but I enjoyed writing the rest of it.

It was another battle between Otto and the team. The whole fight had started as a mission to attempt to trap Otto in the first place to possibly try to help him.

It hadn't worked out.

Otto was about to go after the team when was blasted from behind. Otto cried out and stumbled forward from the blast. He turned to snarl at the attacker. His eyes went wide and his expression fell when he realized who it was who had blasted him.

"Gibson?" Otto cried, his eyes wide in shock.

Gibson was silent, his drills still pointed at Otto. He clearly was trying to keep from shaking and keep his drills steady.

"Gibson.. why?" Otto asked.

Gibson said nothing, trying to stand firm.

"You're choosing them over me?" Otto asked.

His tone suggested a sort of puzzlement and a bit of hurt.

"I'm sorry Otto. But you're not yourself. I have to do this. I have to fight you." Gibson said.

Otto stared in disbelief. That disbelief quickly turned into anger. Otto turned to the rest of the team.

"You all turned him against me!" he shouted.

"That's not what happened and you know it." Sprx said.

"Otto-" Antauri said, attempting to start to diffuse the situation.

Otto wasn't having it.

"How dare you!" Otto shouted.

He made as if to attack the team but Gibson stood in the way.

"Otto, that's enough. you need to stop." Gibson said, hurt clear in his voice even with his drills up and aimed at Otto.

Otto did not take that well.

"No! I love you! You love me. You wouldn't do this if..." Otto cried.

Otto was shaking now and he took a step towards Gibson. Gibson kept his drills up.

"Gibson... my love-" Otto said softly.

Gibson lowered his drill only a fraction of a inch. That was enough.

Otto lunged forward and grabbed Gibson's arms, forcing the drills to face upwards. Gibson's attempt to fire them now was useless as he couldn't hit Otto. Then Otto pulled Gibson close to his chest and activated one of his saws, holding it close to Gibson's neck. Gibson froze.

"Not one step!" Otto snapped to the others.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. The situation had just turned a lot more scary.

"Let him go Otto. You don't want to do this!" Chiro cried.

Otto's teeth were bared.

"You've made him turn against me! I won't let that stand!" Otto shouted.

"Gibson's choices are his own." Antauri said.

"No! I won't listen to these lies! Gibson would never turn against me unless you all made him." Otto snapped.

"Otto, listen to me-" Gibson said.

"Shut up!" Otto snapped, his saw buzzing louder.

Gibson fell silent again.

Otto then snarled. A sound no one had ever really heard from Otto before. His gaze was full of nothing but rage and the gear in his chest was turning faster.

"It's okay. Everything's okay." Otto said, sounding just a bit hysterical. "I can fix the damage the team did."

"Otto-"Gibson said.

"I'll fix this I promise." Otto said. "Give me time. A few inventions, some time, and there won't be any need to choose between me and the team."

Gibson was far afraid to ask what Otto meant by that.

"But first... we have to deal with this little stand off..."


	12. Fear (evil! Otto au )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt given on tumblr with the sentence "are you afraid of me"

Gibson was trapped in another one on one interaction with the evil version of his boyfriend. He could only blame himself for this one. He had gone after Otto with what he thought would be the cure. It turned out it wasn't and he had put himself in danger instead.

It was when he cringed when Otto reached or him an unexpected question happened.

"Are you afraid of me?" Otto asked.

Gibson said nothing. To give a real answer to that question he sensed would make this whole thing so much worse.

Not saying anything proved to not be helpful either.

Otto's expression became a mask of hurt and he pulled his hand back.

"No, this isn't right..." Otto said.

Otto started to pace. He paced a bit, his expression in a tense and confused and not saying a thing.

If not for the affects of the virus on his mind, Otto would had allowed him to start seeing that yes, it was him who was causing the pain and fear for Gibson.

The virus wouldn't let him see that though.

Instead Otto was grasping for any other excuse then the truth in his mind.

Gibson, hoping that the silence from Otto was a good thing, tried reaching out once more.

"Let me help you-" Gibson said.

Otto's head snapped up. His expression was more fearsome then Gibson had seen his expression ever be since this whole thing started.

"I don't need help!" Otto snapped.

Gibson backed away again. That look of fear on his face once more.

That made Otto angry this time. He reached out and grabbed Gibson by a arm, lifting him up.

"You're mine! Don't you understand that?" Otto cried. "You shouldn't be afraid of me like this!"

Gibson didn't answer Otto. He just tried to struggle free.

"Stop it! Stop-"

Before Otto could continue Gibson got in a good kick to Otto's face, making him drop Gibson. Gibson hit the ground and tried to scramble away. Otto recovered quick and went after him.

Gibson didn't get too far before he got cornered.

"Let me leave, Otto please-" Gibson said.

"You will go no where." Otto snarled.

Gibson kept trying to back away from Otto. He was considering activating his drills clearly.

Otto's saws activated before Otto knew what he was doing and he swung at Gibson. The saw blade bit into Gibson's side. Not enough to cause lethal damage but it was certainly something damaging and painful.

Gibson's cry of pain brought Otto back to his senses. He gasped and pulled his hands back.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't!" Otto cried. "I can fix this. Let me-"

Gibson cringed again.

"Don't touch me!" Gibson snapped.

Otto did back away. 

Gibson didn't know how long Otto's horror and confusion would keep him back. And now that he was wounded, this was looking so much worse. More so since he could feel shock settling in.

As he dropped down to the ground he hoped help would come for him quickly.


End file.
